All I Want is -
by Saint Litchi
Summary: "Excusez moi, pour Kisaragi..."  Il s'était levé dans un bond. Avait articulé bien trop fort un "Oui ! C'est moi ! Je peux… ?" L'homme en blouse blanche soupira devant la joie du brun – joie qui était compréhensible, souvent commune aux proches des patients dans le coma, mais qui bien souvent n'avait pas réellement lieu d'être. [Reiji x Ai(ne)]


Il sentait son coeur s'emballer. Ou, peut-être ne le sentait-il plus. Il ne saurait dire. Il y avait ce malaise de joie et de soulagement qui faisait naviguer chacun de ses organes à l'en rendre malade. Et il avait du mal à réaliser. Il regardait ses mains en s'attendant à y voir une anomalie, une preuve qu'il serait en plein rêve il ne l'était pas. Alors il les fermait, tentait de contrôler ses tremblements, devenus paradoxalement incontrôlables faute à l'apaisement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se réveillait. Il se réveillait enfin. Après tant de – oh, il n'arrivait plus à compter les mois, les années peut-être, tout s'envolait, il n'y avait que le présent devant ses yeux ; il se réveillait. Et Reiji se sentait comme s'il allait pleurer. Il patientait avec impatience, tapant du pied, les doigts croisés avec crispation, ses dents grinçaient. Ses yeux cherchaient le premier docteur qui s'approchera de la salle d'attente, espérant qu'on dise « Excusez moi, pour Kisaragi Aine ? » Parce qu'il était réveillé. Il avait ouvert les yeux et, il n'était plus que questions d'heures, pour qu'il puisse aller le voir. Le temps qu'il fallait pour gérer le possible choc, expliquer la situation et – oh, il ne se rappelait plus de la suite. Il avait déjà eu les yeux brillants de joie et de larmes, avait hoché la tête en tremblant, et s'était forcé à s'asseoir pour éviter de faire les cents pas dans la pièce bien trop étroite pour ça.

« Excusez moi, pour Kisaragi... » Il s'était levé dans un bond. Avait articulé bien trop fort un « Oui ! C'est moi ! Je peux… ? » L'homme en blouse blanche soupira devant la joie du brun – joie qui était compréhensible, commune aux proches des patients dans le coma, mais qui bien souvent n'avait pas réellement lieu d'être. « Oui, mais... » Il n'attendit nullement la suite. Il sourit un « merci » et se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle il aurait pu se rendre les yeux fermés, à force d'habitude. C'était trop puissant. Cette émotion. De soulagement. De joie. Il était vivant. Il allait le revoir, conscient. Les yeux ouverts, le corps – oh, peut-être pas redressé, ses muscles ont du s'engourdir, après tant de temps. Il aura sûrement du mal à marcher, à se déplacer, non ? Ce n'était pas un problème, il l'aidera. Il l'accompagnera lors de sa rééducation. Il l'accompagnera dans son quotidien, dans sa vie. Comme _avant._ Comme en ces temps qui semblaient être une autre vie, tant ils étaient lointains. Ils retrouveront leur amitié, leur joie, ils retrouveront – oh. Il était, à quelques mètres. A trois pas. Deux. Un. Derrière la porte. Il était à un geste, un geste qu'il ne fit pas attendre, mais qu'il fit avec délicatesse, comme si l'ouvrir trop vite aurait été mettre fin à ce rêve – il avait toujours peur que ça en soit un.

Mais ce n'en était pas. Et, oui, il était là. Aine. Ses traits fins, ses yeux bleus encore plissés par la lumière, ses cheveux de la même couleur, en bataille. Il ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête, et Reiji ne parla pas directement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Le brun dut poser une main sur sa bouche, sentant sa mâchoire se décrocher. Et ses yeux ne tinrent pas plus longtemps sans s'humidifier encore. Devant lui, il y avait Aine. Pas Ai, ni un corps au bord de la mort, maintenu en vie par des perfusions trop nombreuses, non, devant lui, il y avait Aine. Son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait tant partagé sa vie, ses passion, _et même un peu de son amour._ Et il ne savait que dire, il ne savait comment réagir, il ne savait – oh, dieu – il avait oublié comment étaient censés marcher ses muscles, et ses cordes vocales. Il était trop, choqué, trop ému, il n'avait plus rien d'autre que sa surprise actuelle, et une vague de chaleur dans le coeur.

« ...Reiji » Sa voix. Oh, dieu, sa voix. Il hocha doucement la tête. « C'est moi. Aine… » Et il s'avança, les bras ouverts. Il s'avança, devant lui y avait Aine, ses yeux, son visage, sa voix, et il voulait le sentir maintenant. Il avait besoin de poser sa main sur la sienne, il avait besoin d'une étreinte, peut-être, il avait besoin de – « Attends. » Il s'arrêta net. Il stoppa son grand élan, alors que l'autre laissait durer un silence, coupant le contact visuel pour se laisser contempler le vide. « Attends... » Répéta-t-il, son ton redescendant de quelques décibels. « Reiji... » Il avait la voix grave, et ne semblait pas heureux. « Reiji, où étais-tu... » Non _._ « Que faisais-tu, quand je t'ai appelé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas décroché ? » Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû y être préparé. Il ne l'était pas. Ca ne lui était pas sorti de l'esprit, mais, il avait été trop subjugué par sa joie et l'apaisement que connaissait son coeur pour s'attarder là dessus. Sur ce sujet. Il est resté sans voix, choqué. Ces larmes de joies qu'il retenait ont coulé – pas à cause de ce même sentiment, mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne leur accordait plus l'importance qui parvenait à les retenir. Il s'est laissé être béat devant lui, et son for intérieur hurlait. Hurlait de ne lui pas lui demander ça, de ne pas lui en vouloir, pas maintenant, pas là. Qu'il comprenait, qu'il s'en voulait aussi, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette étreinte. De lui refuser son amitié. « Je... » Aine le fixait comme jamais. « Je n'ai pas d'excuses, Aine. Je m'entraînais. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si urgent. » Un énième silence. Le malaise montait. La tristesse montait. Le désespoir montait.

« Donc tu as vu mon appel ?

\- J'ai vu ton appel.

\- Et tu l'as délibérément ignoré ?

\- Aine je… »

 _Aine je pensais pouvoir te rappeler plus tard. Aine j'aurais décroché à l'instant si j'avais su. Aine, j'étais tellement loin de t'imaginer à l'océan, les pieds dans l'eau, Aine j'étais tellement loin de t'imaginer dans un état pareil. Aine, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis tellement désolé._

« Est-ce que tu peux sortir ? » Il sentit son coeur se fendre. « Je ne veux pas te voir, Reiji. » Et se briser. Il sentit sa poitrine souffrir terriblement et il sentit sa respiration se saccader. Il hocha néanmoins la tête. Il recula, il sortit. Il jeta un dernier œil à des yeux qui ne le regardaient pas, et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne protesta pas. Ne se justifia pas. Il comprenait. C'était normal. Il ne s'y était juste pas attendu. Ca lui avait simplement fait un choc. Un terrible choc. Mais, après, il était d'accord. Il ne méritait pas de voir Aine. Il ne méritait pas de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le savait, et pourtant, c'était trop rapide. Il était tellement heureux de le voir se réveiller, il l'était toujours, mais se voir détesté ainsi, se voir rejeté ainsi, alors qu'il attendait son réveil depuis dieu ne sait quand, alors qu'il pensait si souvent, _tout le temps_ à lui, alors qu'il déversait toujours des torrents de larmes alimentant un peu plus cette eau maudite, alors qu'il… _Oh, dieu, alors qu'il l'aimait._

« C'est ce que je voulais vous dire. Vous l'avez peut-être oublié – ou mit de côté, ne sais-je – depuis le temps, mais il revient d'une tentative de suicide. Et pour lui, c'est encore frais, comme si ça datait d'hier. » La voix du médecin derrière le sortit de sa torpeur dans un sursaut. C'était celui qu'il avait planté par joie, et, c'était le même – maintenant qu'il y pensait – qui avait géré l'accident de Aine, et la crise de panique de Reiji quand il l'a apprise. « Ca va aller ? » Lança-t-il ensuite. Question à laquelle le brun répondit en tentant un sourire qui échoua lamentablement. « Oui, je vais juste, aller faire un tour. » Il avait besoin d'air, autre que l'odeur de désinfectant. Il avait besoin d'espace, autre que le couloir de l'hôpital. Ce couloir qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. La démarche bancale, il sentait ses jambes frêles et son souffle insuffisant. Mais il se hissa jusqu'à la sortie, sous les yeux d'un médecin fatigué. Et il crut halluciner en le voyant encore, au dehors de… Non. Ses yeux ont eu le temps de s'écarquiller, mais, ce n'était pas lui.

« Ai-Ai... » Ce dernier qui regarda son aîné de haut en bas. Ses pas maladroits, son sourire qui n'avait pas un angle naturel, sa dégaine malheureuse. Il avait pourtant abandonné leur entraînement avec des yeux si brillants, et il fallut si peu de temps pour qu'ils soient si ternes ? Qu'importe. Il n'avait pas à poser la question. Ca ne l'intéressait pas et ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. « Reiji. » Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Le plus vieux voulait juste s'en aller. Le visage de Ai était tellement oppressant. Mais une question tournait dans son esprit. « Pourquoi tu... » Comment allait réagir Aine en voyant son parfait sosie ? Tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Il était presque sûr qu'il allait aussi bien le prendre qu'avec lui. Sa propre pensée failli lui arracher un sourire ironique. « Ai-Ai, tu ne devrais pas y aller. C'est trop tôt, encore, il risque de- » Mais le plus jeune ne l'écoutait pas. Il ferma les yeux, exaspéré, et dépassa Reiji sans lui prêter plus d'attention, coupant d'avance la parole à son aîné qui s'apprêtait à protester une nouvelle fois. « Occupe-toi de tes affaires, s'il te plaît. » Mais le brun n'en fit rien. Il renonça à ce besoin d'air qui se fit pourtant imminent, pour se retourner, saisir l'épaule de son cadet qui le surpassait de quelques centimètres, pour le forcer à l'écouter, alors que lui continuait à marcher. « Je t'en prie, écoute moi. Ca ne peut pas le faire, le docteur me l'a dit, ne lui dit pas ce genre de choses maintenant, il... » Il le lâcha pour finir, le ton plus posé, plus calme, avec une pointe de froideur et peut-être quelques reproches. « Il est _humain_ , il fait passer ses _émotions_ avant la logique. Laisse leur le temps de se calmer, son jugement ne pourra pas être objectif. » Il ne savait pas comment il a réussi à aligner plus que quelques mots stupides dans son état. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à ça. Vraiment pas. Ai finit par s'arrêter, et soupirer. « Je reviendrais plus tard. » Reiji en trembla un peu de soulagement.

Qui ne dura pas longtemps. Ai n'avait visiblement pas la notion de patience dans ses programmes, et il a attendu, certes, il a attendu quarante-huit heures, le surlendemain, même heure, même minute, même seconde, il était à l'entrée, il était en direction de cette salle, et il est passé sans le voir, le brun qui somnolait là. La tête appuyée sur le mur trop éloigné de la chaise, la chaise des moins confortables. Il n'avait pas bougé, de là. Il n'était pas sortit. Il avait failli, et il avait regardé l'extérieur, derrière les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, et il s'était mordu la lèvre pour faire demi-tour. Il ne saurait expliquer ce sentiment, mais, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de sortir. Il y avait cette crainte que quelque chose pouvait se passer, cet espoir que Aine demande finalement à le voir, mais il y avait cette notion d'interdiction. Il ne pouvait pas, sortir, il n'en avait pas le droit. Comme ce jour où il avait apprit pour la tentative de suicide de son meilleur ami, pour son coma, il _n'avait pas le droit_ de sortir. Mais après deux semaines à errer dans les couloirs en échappant aux règles des horaires, on avait finit par le forcer à rentrer. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire le rapprochement. Il a ouvert un œil, puis l'autre, et il a vu ces cheveux bleus légèrement plus clairs disparaître dans l'angle mort de la salle d'attente. Et il a mit un moment à réagir, un moment pour que son esprit en manque de sommeils et de vivres se dire _mince_ , un moment à réaliser que ça ne faisait que deux jours, et que, il fallait l'en empêcher à nouveau, il fallait se lever, dégourdir ces membres que la fatigue avait crevé. Mais, c'était un peu trop tard. Il a vu Ai ouvrir la porte et il n'a pas oser l'en empêcher, de peur de rentrer dans le champ de vision de son meilleur a- oh, attendez, il ne pouvait sûrement plus penser ainsi. Il n'osa pas écouter. Pour être honnête, il était derrière la porte, mais, son cerveau refusait d'analyser. Il avait peur, peur parce qu'il s'attendait à une réaction aussi froide, il s'attendait à cette violence purement pesée dans les mots et dans rien d'autre, il s'attendait à ce même ton qui demandera des explications, et qui.

« Il y a donc moyen de te désactiver ? »

Oh. Ses tremblements se sont arrêtés. Le brun ne s'est pas laissé le temps de réfléchir. Il a saisit la poignée en face, il est rentré sans hésitations, sans calculer le regard choqué de l'alité, sans prendre garde à ce qu'on lui avait demandé deux jours plus tôt, il s'empressa juste de dire, de le dire, que ce n'était pas possible, que

« Aine, tu n'as pas le droit ! Ai-Ai est… Il est... » Ses mots se perdaient en chemin. Il regardait désespérément Aine, le suppliant du regard. Il savait, que c'était possible, il savait, il avait entendu Saotome réfléchir à ce sujet, sur la suite de Quartet Night si Ai devait être désactivé, parce qu'il pouvait l'être, parce que Aine était vivant, et qu'il pouvait ne pas accepter, c'était normal de ne pas accepter, et qu'ils ne pouvaient lui refuser cela, et que… « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, à bout de forces, de mots et de nerfs.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. » La voix aiguë du plus jeune de la pièce retentit avant que le silence ne se fasse durer. L'attention de Reiji se reporta donc sur lui, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, où il voulait en venir, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi il pensait.

« Je n'ai pas de sentiments qui se rapprochent de l'envie de vivre, ou autre. Ca m'est égal.

\- Ai-Ai, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Reiji, écoute.

\- Ca ne te plaisait pas, de vivre avec nous ? De rester, de nous supporter malgré tout, de-

\- Reiji, je ne suis pas humain.

\- Qu'importe ! » Il s'emportait, perdait patience. Son poing se ferma si fort qu'il eu l'impression que ses ongles allaient se perdre dans sa chair. C'était si rare que des sentiments autre que sa joie habituelle fassent une apparition physique. Mais là, oui, son ton monta, ses mouvements se firent plus brusques alors qu'il semblait désespéré.

« Réfléchis, Ai, il y a tant de choses, tant de...

\- Je suis simplement important pour toi, ta requête n'est guidé que d'un pur égoïsme. »

Ah, il n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait jamais tort. Parce qu'il ne disait pas ça pour riposter, pour insulter, il disait ça parce qu'il l'avait analysé et parce que c'était la vérité. Reiji insistait ainsi par pur égoïsme. Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre Ai. Parce que malgré la nature du plus jeune et malgré sa froideur, il tenait à lui. Il tenait à lui comme à un précieux ami, parce que Reiji avait sûrement été trop con pour arrêter son affection pour tout ce qui bouge, et qu'il s'était retrouvé à aimer Ai comme s'il était humain, comme s'il était son ami, alors que évidemment, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il agissait par pur égoïsme parce qu'il était vrai que Ai ne pouvait avoir aucune envie de vivre ni aucun regret, que « mourir » ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, comme rien ne lui avait jamais fait ni chaud ni froid. Et il était vrai que Aine ne pouvait sûrement pas vivre confortablement avec son parfait sosie, comme ça, que c'était trop perturbant, c'était tellement compréhensif, mais –

« Reiji, je pensais t'avoir dit que-

\- Que tu ne voulais plus me voir, je sais. Je suis désolé. » Sa voix était redescendue, mais restait glaciale – elle ne devrait pas. Son regard aussi. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Il inspira un grand coup, de la manière la moins saccadée possible, et il ne sut que faire sauf sortir et fermer la porte, encore une fois. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Qu'avait-il le droit de dire ? Rien. C'est ça, rien. Il n'avait qu'à pas s'attacher au cadet du groupe qui n'était sûrement même pas le 'cadet', étant donné qu'il n'avait pas réellement d'âge. Il n'avait qu'à pas se laisser attendrir par son air froid, et ses maigres sourires, il n'avait qu'à pas finir par prendre plaisir à chanter à ses côtés, à vivre à ses côtés, il n'avait qu'à pas – et dire qu'il le détestait, avant. Et dire que ces premiers jours, ces premières semaines, ces premiers mois, il l'avait haït de tout son être, comme il avait haït Saotome d'oser lui faire ça, comme il avait haït le scientifique qui l'avait mit en place. Il les avait froidement détesté, il l'avait ignoré pendant si longtemps, parce qu'il faisait trop mal. Il avait ce visage, ce visage maintenant inconscient, le visage de cette personne avec qui il a passé toute sa jeunesse, sa vie, cette personne avec qui il avait tout partagé, cette personne avec qui – Aine. Kisaragi Aine. Cet homme, cet homme qui le rejetait maintenant, il a toujours été la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il a toujours été ce _quelqu'un_ qui signifiait tant, tant et si bien qu'il n'y avait pas de mots à poser sur leur relation. Ils étaient plus qu'amis, bien plus, et d'un autre côté, ils n'ont jamais été en couple. Officiellement. Ils ne se sont jamais embrassés, ils ne se sont jamais regardés sincèrement en lançant un « je t'aime » qui avait pour but de déclarer de profonds sentiments. Mais ils ont toujours ensembles. Ils ont toujours dormis dans le même lit, en se tenant la main. Ils se sont toujours regardés bien trop longtemps, envoyés des bisous en l'air sur un ton léger, ils se sont toujours serrés si forts, toujours rigolé en balançant des coeurs avec leurs doigts ou laisser entendre quelques sous entendus salaces accompagnés d'un clin d'oeil. C'était si flou entre eux et pourtant ça ne les avait jamais dérangés. Ils étaient proches, s'appelaient _'mon homme'_ entre eux, se présentaient en tant que _'meilleurs amis'_.

Et c'était évident, il en était sur il aimait trop Aine pour s'attacher à son parfait sosie. Pour accepter ce visage, qui lui rappelait sans arrêt son erreur, pour supporter cet air froid qui ne collait pas, ces émotions qui n'existaient plus, et tout simplement, l'idée que ce n'était pas Aine. Que c'était la même apparence, pas la même personne. Qu'il avait devant son éternelle erreur, celle qui avait peut-être – sûrement – coûté la vie de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Pas qu'il comptait l'oublier, mais se la faire appeler si brusquement, chaque jour, c'était peut-être au dessus des forces et il a longtemps été sur qu'il ne pourra jamais réussir à passer outre. Et aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé n'être jamais passer outre. Il aurait aimé ne pas finir par sourire comme un enfant quand Ai esquissait même le plus petit et insignifiant des rictus. Il aurait aimé ne pas être là à s'amuser d'un rien – il y avait rarement de quoi s'amuser, avec Ai, mais Reiji avait trouvé, comme il trouvait toujours. Il avait passé tant d'années à s'attacher finalement en sachant que l'autre ne sentait rien, que l'autre s'en fichait, que l'autre ne faisait que venir faire son travail parce que c'était pour ça qu'il avait été créé. Mais il avait réussi à l'aimer, ce robot. A tellement l'aimer.

« Ai-Ai… » Il était sortit de la pièce. Il ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'oeil à Reiji, pour traça son chemin. « Ne m'ignore pas ! » S'énerva l'aîné. « Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Ses mots faisaient mal. Moins que ceux d'Aine, mais ils faisaient mal. Il les laissa provoquer ce haut le coeur habituel qui caractérisait sa tristesse, il n'était plus à un près. Habituel. _Tellement habituel._

« Avant que tu ne protestes davantage, Reiji. Que ce soit clair. Je suis ici parce que j'ai été créé ainsi. Je suis avec toi parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas été fait pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Si je dois être désactivé, pleure si tu en as envie, mais ne fais mine de pleurer pour moi. »

Il avait raison, Reiji le savait. Il avait raison, mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Parce qu'il perdait encore quelqu'un, une deuxième fois, où qu'il le perdait deux fois, ou, il ne savait plus trop. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Ai s'en aille. Qu'importait si Aine s'était réveillé, ou pas, qu'il le rejetait, ou pas, il avait fondé avec le plus jeune une relation toute autre, il était un ami, un ami si précieux, et il avait besoin de lui, peut-être maintenant plus que jamais – oh, pourquoi maintenant plus que jamais…. ?

Parce que Aine l'avait rejeté. Et qu'il avait pourtant besoin de ce visage. Qu'il s'était tellement fait une joie à l'idée de le revoir souriant, à le retrouver, qu'il ne pouvait cacher ce sentiment qui était bien trop fort pour le mot 'tristesse'. Qu'il sentait son coeur s'alourdir de pierres et qu'il le vivait moins bien qu'il n'en avait l'air – et il n'avait déjà pas l'air en forme. Quelque part dans son inconscient se refaisait cette même erreur. Celle du passé. Celle de cette époque, quand il avait cherché Aine en Ai. Sans s'en rendre compte, malgré ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse – ils n'étaient pas la même personne – il l'avait cherché. Il avait espéré un de ces sourires dont son meilleur ami était capable, il avait attendu qu'il lui fasse un clin d'oeil en attrapant son épaule, que ses cheveux se détachent et qu'il prenne dix ans de plus. Il avait attendu alors que c'était ignoble, il avait attendu alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de chercher celui dont il était responsable de l'état misérable au sein d'une intelligence artificielle si froide, et qu'il le savait très bien. Sa morale se battait contre son coeur, et son coeur saignait tellement qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Le conflit s'était créé et avait fait rage, et ça avait été si douloureux. Et ça recommençait. Il croisait le regard bleu de Ai et il associait malgré tout une autre syllabe derrière son nom. Alors quand il se retourna, Reiji l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner. Silencieusement. Il attrapa simplement son poignet. « Ai... » Qui fronça les sourcils. 'Ai', tout seul. « Alors restes un peu avec moi. Avant de t'en aller. Avant de me laisser. Tu as raison, et tu n'en a rien à faire, mais tu peux rester avec moi ? Quelques temps. Avant que tu ne sois… Tu n'as rien à perdre, si ? Tu n'en a rien à faire. Tu l'as dit toi même. » Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Le brun devant lui avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, avait la voix qui tremblait et il le tenait fermement. Pouvait-il vraiment refuser ? Sûrement. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il soupira, en signe d'accord. Et il le suivit alors qu'il le traîna par le bras. Sans se demander pourquoi il avait accepté. Il n'avait pas de questions à se poser, dessus, c'était comme s'il avait fait un pile ou face. Rien d'autre.

Reiji quitta l'hôpital sous les sourcils encore un peu plus réprobateurs du plus jeune. Qui monta dans sa voiture, et le laissa lui jeter des coup d'oeils avec un éclat qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser. Du moins, pas complètement. Il était sur d'une chose il l'avait appelé 'Ai.' Et il avait quitté sans hésitations un hôpital qu'il n'avait pas réussi à quitter depuis deux jours, simplement en lui tenant la main. Ce genre de comportement était inscrit en sa mémoire. Il ne l'appelait plus 'Ai' depuis bien longtemps. Et il avait commencé à le surnommer avec ce stupide "Ai-Ai" ainsi pour éviter les erreurs, éviter de rajouter une syllabe à ce prénom qui le surprenait de sa courte longueur, parce qu'il était habitué à un autre. En fait, pour éviter de l'appeler « Aine. » par mégarde.

Pas un mot n'a été prononcé du trajet. Reiji tremblait légèrement et sa conduite était moins calme que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas dangereux, alors le passager ne trouva pas nécessaire de faire un commentaire, cherchant plutôt à analyser la route, savoir où ils allaient. Et ils allaient chez Reiji. Ils sont arrivés, le brun il a ouvert la porte, il s'est assit, l'autre est resté debout. Ils se sont regardés, longuement regardés.

« Tu seras désactivé, du coup ? » Il savait que la réponse lui ferait mal. « Quand je veux. Le professeur qui s'est occupé de moi a déjà tout prévu, il attend mon signal. » Il marqua une pause, ferma les yeux dans un soupir. « Ce sera demain. Rien ne sert de traîner davantage. » Il a rouvert les yeux sur une sensation nouvelle. En trop peu de temps pour lui passer le temps de réagir, Reiji l'avait tiré vers lui d'un mouvement brusque qui contrastait avec la douce pression qu'il exerçait sur ses lèvres. Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux sans réussir à réagir, sans chercher à esquisser un mouvement, sans parvenir à réfléchir correctement. A relier les données, à trouver une explication. Y en avait-il seulement ? Sûrement. Il l'a regardé en cherchant comme il pouvait en chercher, laissant le plus vieux le regarder d'un œil qui attendait quelque chose, une réaction peut-être.

« Je ne suis pas Aine. » C'est tout ce qu'il sût dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça en ayant en tête qu'il était Ai.

« Je sais ! » Reiji gronda. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas Aine. Evidemment que… Et pourtant, non, il ne savait pas. Il agissait comme s'il avait Aine en face. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que son visage. Et pour le reste, il y avait… Ai. Méritait-il seulement d'avoir un nom ? Il n'était pas une personne. Il n'était pas humain. Oh, dieu, il avait ces même réflexions qu'il avait eu quand Ai venait d'apparaître dans sa vie. Mais il avait la réponse, maintenant évidemment qu'il méritait. Evidemment parce qu'il avait beau n'être qu'un robot, n'être qu'une _chose,_ n'avoir aucun sentiment, il était… Bordel, il était tellement de choses. Il était le cadet de leur si cher groupe, il était ce jeune homme un peu froid, il était ces sourires jamais bien grands mais toujours si doux. Il était une personne que Reiji adorait, vraiment, une personne qu'il _aimait_ et

Non.

Si.

Peut-être.

Il ne savait pas. S'il aimait Ai, ou Aine. S'il aimait Ai parce qu'il ressemblait à Aine. S'il n'aimait Ai que pour se consoler. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Ca faisait peur. Alors il n'y réfléchissait pas. Il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps. Il se leva à nouveau, pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, attrapant le plus jeune par le col pour le forcer à se baisser, comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il était le seul à prolonger le contact et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. L'autre ne réagissait pas et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il délia pourtant leurs lèvres pour le regarder dans les yeux bleus. Que ce soit Ai ou Aine, ils étaient toujours aussi beaux. « Ca va ? » Ai hocha la tête. Parce que physiquement, il allait bien, et que c'était pour lui la réponse à la question. Mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose s'emballait dans son système ce n'était pas prévu dans ses programmes, ce genre de choses. « Je t'aime Ai – » Il s'arrêta là. Ses cordes vocales ont commencé à vibrer un autre son mais il a refermé la bouche à temps, avant de prononcer autre chose. Il a regardé le sol, conscient de ce qu'il avait failli dire, mais s'efforça à penser à autre chose. Et pour ça, il l'embrassa de nouveau. « Tu es… sûr que ? » Ai n'avait pas de réponses à donner. Passé la surprise il comprenait ce qu'il se passait et il n'avait plus rien à dire ou à penser. Il voyait les envies de Reiji et ce qui le poussait à réfléchir comme il le faisait. Il comprenait de son point de vue extérieur et de toute façon n'avait aucun avis sur le sujet. Il se laissa se faire asseoir sur le lit et il laissa Reiji prendre sa main et la serrer.

« Je sais pas. Fais ce que tu veux. Je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Il s'est réveillé dans ce même lit, pas réellement sûr d'avoir dormi cette nuit. Il en avait déjà trop fait. L'embrasser. Le lui dire, alors que ces mots avaient-ils seulement un sens ? Il a regardé ce garçon qui ne réagissait pas, ce garçon qui ne réagirait jamais, ce garçon qu'il ne reverrait bientôt plus. Ce garçon qui l'a regardé, la veille, qui l'a regardé avec ces mots et cet air qui disaient « je vois bien que tu en as envie, et étant donné que ce n'est rien pour moi, fais ce que tu veux ». Avait-il vraiment pensé qu'il irait plus loin ? Sûrement. C'était logique. Il n'y avait qu'à analyser le brun. Il aurait peut-être pu profiter de ces derniers instants d'une toute autre manière. Mais il l'a entendu et ça l'a ramené sur terre. Et il s'est énervé. Bien évidemment qu'il ne fera rien. A lui qui ne sentait et ne voulait rien, qui ne pourrait pas répondre. « Sors d'ici. » _A lui qui n'était pas Aine, peu importe à quel point il le voulait._ « Sors d'ici ! » Avait-il crié plus fort parce que Ai ne semblait pas comprendre – Ai qui n'aura jamais comprit la complexité des sentiments humains. Mais la deuxième fois, il a percuté, il a froncé les sourcils et il a laissé son aîné ici. Claquant la porte en articulant un « Adieu, Reiji » d'une voix à son image ; des plus neutres. Laissant le brun lui soupirer un dernier « Dégage » d'une voix à son image ; des plus brisées.


End file.
